Eat Me!
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Hey guys. I know its late, but this was suppose to be a one-shot for Arashi Wolf Princess for her bithday. I did have one written,but didn't like how it turned out so I wanted to write a different one. I actually got the idea from the cover photo. This is my first lemon ever, so it might not be that good. But I hope you like it. Warning- Lemon. don't like then don't read.


Author's Notes- Hey guys. I know its late, but this is a one shot for Arashi Wolf Princess. Just a warning I have never done a one shot before or a lemon, so it might not be that good. So here is a unbirthday present for Arashi Wolf Princess.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from Alice in Wonderland. I only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing, and a lemon ( I will let you know when )

Yugi's pov-

"Ugggg... what happened last night? What is this weird pain in my head?" he went to grab his head with one of his hands, but he couldn't move his hand. " What the hell...?" he slowly opened his eyes to look up at his hands, and they grow to the size of dinner plates. " WHAT THE HELL!" he then started to pull on his hands, and when he felt the same thing with his feet he looked down and what he saw made him freeze. There he was in a dress that looked like the one that Alice wore in Alice in Wonderland, he could just barely see it but he had a sign around his neck that looked like it said ' Eat Me! ' but he couldn't really tell. " WHAT THE HELL iS GOiNG ON HERE!? " he screamed at the top of his lunges " WHO EVER THE HELL DiD THiS SHOW YOUR SELF! " as he continues to scream to the high heavens and rattle his chains he didn't even notice when someone walked into the room, or what that person looked like. Well that is until he spoke in a deep baritone voice that was as smooth as melted chocolate.

" I see your awake little one, how did you sleep?"

Yugi immediately stopped what he was doing, and slowly looked over at the man standing a few feet in front of the bed that he was laying on. Yugi's eyes went wide. ' He looks almost like me. ' the man standing in front of him was almost a mirror image of himself. He had the same black star-shaped hair as him, except his was outlined in a crimson red color instead of his amethyst. He had some blond bangs framing his face, but most of them spiked up into his hair like lighting bolts. But all of that didn't matter to Yugi right now, all he could do was stare at his eyes. They were a deep almost a blood crimson color, but his eyes them self's were sharp, scary, terrifying, but also enchanting like you could just get lost in them. He was also a dark creamy brown color like caramel, compared to his pale almost porcelain white.

Yugi had to shake his head to break the spell and take in the rest of the man. He looked like he would be taller than him, but only by a few inches almost. The thing was, he was in a Cheshire Cat costume. Well it will wasn't much of a costume, it was really just what looked like a pair of skin-tight shorts that go just above mid-thigh that looked like they were completely fir. He had a tail that went down to his ankles, they seemed to be attached to the shorts. He had no shirt on, so you could see his tan, tone, and muscular chest that could make any boy or girl swoon. He had what looked like fake long nails on to look like claws, they were also painted the Cheshire Cats signature pink and purple color, and finally he had a pair of cat ears on that for some reason went really good with his hair. They looked almost natural, liked they belong there or that he was born with them. ' Which so stupid because nobody can be born with pink and purple ears. ' Yugi thought to himself.

The man chuckles drawing Yugi eyes to his " Like what you see, little one? "

Yugi could feel one of his eyes twitch at the new nickname, and at how casual he is being. " 2 things. First don't call me ' little one ' am 18 and I have a name, which I doubt you I know. " that sentence caused the mysterious Cheshire Cat man to raise and elegant eyebrow. " And Second why don't you tell me where am I, who you are, why am here, and how I got here? " he asked giving the man one of his best glares, which to the man looked ,more like a pout.

" I do know your name Yugi Moto. " This caused Yugi to gasp and his eyes go to wide in shock. " And to answer your other questions, First you are in my home in wonderland, Second my name is Atem , Third you are here because i want you, and Lastly I had Seto Kaiba the white rabbit go and get you and bring you here. " The cat man now named Atem finished with a smile.

Yugi shock his head " No. No. they said that you weren't real. That you guys were just a figment of my imagination from not having any friends at that time. I..I.. grew out of it. I don't understand... I have friends now! " you practically screamed as tears started to fall from his eyes.

The cat mans eyes soften as he walks over to the left side of the bed and grabs Yugi's chin forcing him to stop shaking his head. Yugi looks at him with tears in his eyes, Atem smiles at him and slowly wipes away his tears with his thumb. " Shhh, it ok. Your safe now that your back in Wonderland. " He said with a smile.

" Atem... I've missed you so much." Yugi said with a smiles as he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Atem smirk and leaned down for another kiss, which deepened pretty quickly. He slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Yugi obliged and opened his mouth. When he did Atem didn't wait a second longer and plunged his tongue into the moist cavern. When he did both him and Yugi moaned. Yugi tested like strawberry's and vanilla, it was intoxicating and it just made him want him even more.

He had never kissed anybody like this before. He has kissed both boys and girls so he knows how to kiss, but this on was different from all the others. The kiss it's self was sweat, but hungry at the same time. It probably didn't help that Atem tasted like cinnamon and exotic spices, and maybe a hint of chocolate.

Atem pulled back to look at him better. Yugi's face was beat red and he was trying to get much-needed air into his lounges. Atem smirked and he climbed on top of the boy straddling his hips. He then leaned down and whispered into his ear " I hope you're not done yet little one. The fun is just about to begin. " He then finished with nibbled on his ear, which earned him a delicious moan from the younger boy.

( LEMON STARTES HERE. NOT LIKE THEN YOU CAN SKIP TO THE NEXT PARENTHESE, BUT IF YOU DON'T AND CONTINUE TO READ I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST LEMON. )

Atem reached over to a night stand next to the bed and grabbed a pair of scissors from inside the drawer and he started to cut the apron off of him.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he sat there and watched him cut the apron off and throw the remands across the room into a random place.

Atem then ran the scissors down the stockings to cut them, but only hard enough to cut the fabric but not Yugi. Once he got them cut he then ran his tongue up Yugi's legs and he took his shoes off earning him a moan from the boy. Once his shoes were off he started to cut off the bloomers ( I think that's what there called, I don't really know for sure. ) to reveal his throbbing hard on.

As his member was engulfed in heat he threw his head back and screamed up to the high heavens " OHH...OH GOD!"

as Atem bobbed his head up and down, he then decided took a glance up at his ' little on '. His face was beat red, his eyes were half-open, but what you could see of them you could tell that they were clouded with lust and desire. He even has some drool going down the one side of his mouth from panting. The very sight made him want to come right then and there, well that would be the case if he didn't have any self-control. Which he did. He wanted almost 13 years ( he's 18 now ) to see the boy again and take what he wanted. He fell in love with the boy who found his was to Wonderland, oh so many years ago. How he fell down the rabbit hole in his adorable blue dress with the white apron on just like he was wearing now. Now that he thinks of it, that's the one thing that's keeping him from seeing the boy fully. It has got to go.

Before Yugi could worn the cat man that he was close, he stopped. The sudden lost of heat earned him a wine that involuntary escape that boys lips. He then looked down at the cat man threw his half-opened eyes to see why he had stopped. Then in a shaky voice he asked " w-why...did you stop?"

The cat man just chuckled as he went to grab the same pair of scissors from earlier. Yugi's eyes went wide as he realized what he was about to do. He was going to cut off his favorite costume from when he was a kid. Sure he was a guy, but he always liked Alice In Wonderland so every Halloween he would dress up as different character from the movie, and Alice was his favorite character.

Atem eyed him as he slowly sated to cut the dress, starting at the left and going up the stitches that they used to saw the 2 piece of fabric together. Once he was done with the left he then started on the right side sowing the same thing, until there was just 2 piece's of fabric. One on top of his body and one under his body from the back of the dress. He then slowly lifted Yugi up so that he could slip the piece from underneath him. When he had thrown it out from underneath him he threw it into random place around the room, just like he did with the other cut up articles of clothing. Then biting his lower lip he slowly lifted the top part of the dress to present himself with a completely naked Yugi.

Yugi now becoming self conches so he tried to cover himself up, but to no avail because of the chains that still bound him to the bed. He could also feel the blush depend, if that was even possible from face that Atem was making while staring at him like an animal would with its next pray...or it's next meal!

It was just that Atem couldn't believe his eye. Laying there before him was the body of the naked boy who had pecked his interest, oh so many years ago. Oh how he just wanted to pound and thrust into his body, but he knew better. Yugi was a virgin, well as far as he knew. He couldn't really smell anyone on him, but that doesn't mean anything. Scents can fade away as time goes by or they could be replaced with new ones, and Yugi smelled like so many things. He smelled like strawberries, vanilla, chocolate, and an odd, but nice sent that he couldn't name. He then snapped out of it as he realized that he had started to make the boy uncomfortable because of him staring at him like he was.

Atem then gave the boy his signature cat grin as he slowly leaned down and took one of the delicious looking pink nubs into his mouth and he began to suck, lick, an nipped it, which earning him a delicious mews and moans from the boy. When he was done with the one that he was on he went and started doing the same thing to the other one, while gently playing with the other one so that it wouldn't feel left out of all the fun. When he was done he sat back to admire his work like an artist would. Oh yes Yugi was a painting of perfection alright. How he wanted to be able to put him up on a wall for only him to see, but let's think about that later. He then bent down and started to suck on Yugi's pulse point earning him a another musical of moans and other noises from the boy. Oh how he loved the sounds the boy could make, and to make it even better with the fact that he was the only one that was ever going to make him feel this way again if he had a say in it.

When the spot was a nice dark purple did he start to trail light, but wet kisses down his body. Neck, shoulders, down his stomach, ' Oh can't forget about the belly button ' Atem thought to himself as he dipped his tongue into his belly button earning him a giggle from Yugi. He then finished with a kiss to the tip of his member. He then sat up start before leaning over the boy to get to the nightstand, were he then grabbed a bottle that had a label on it that read " Drink Me ".Of course he wasn't stupid he knew what the " Drink Me " bottles did, but the one that he had was an empty bottle that he put some oil into, which he had for...emergency's. He then poured a decent amount of the bottles contents onto 3 of his fingers and went down to the boys hole so that he could prep the boy before their next activities.

Yugi wiggled a little as he felt the first finger enter him. It didn't hurt or anything, no it just felt weird is all, but less than a minute later the weird feeling went away and was replaced with a pleasure that he had never felt before. Yep you guessed it, he was a virgin, but not for long it seemed.

After Atem had realized the boy had started to move against his one finger, did he enter another finger. Oh gods, he was so tight. There was no way that he could not be a virgin. Well, well lucky him.

Yugi winced as he felt a small amount of pain when he added the second finger and begun to stretch him, but it soon faded away pretty quickly and was replaced with pleasure. Only when he added the 3rd and final finger and started to stretch him in a triangle shape, did he start to feel so much pain.

Atem looked down at the boy and slowly kissed the tears away and whisper softly, but huskily into the boys ear " Shhh, it ok. Don't worry. You will enjoy what is to come next, I promise. " he then started to nibble on his ear lob. Once Yugi started to move against his fingers did he remove them, which earned him a wine from the young boy.

Atem chuckled and in a husky voice said " Don't worry ' little one ' the best is about to come. " He then started to rub a good amount of the oil ( almost the whole bottle ) onto his member and began to rub it on. He gave off a soft moan as he got lost himself in the sensation. Only when he opened his eyes again did he see Yugi staring or should I say watching him so intensely that a small blush found its way into his face, but he was able to push it down. He then lined himself up with Yugi's hole, but before he went in he wanted to warn Yugi. " Yugi am going to slam in because I have learned that going in slowly can cause more pain, but at anytime you want me to stop just let me know. Ok? " He stated then asked. After and only after he got a nod from Yugi to continue did he thrust all the way in with a snap of his hips, all the way up until very hilt.

Oh god, the pain was like no other that he had ever felt before and believe me when I say that I have felt a lot of pain in my day. No this was 10 times worse than any beating he had ever gotten from the school bullies. It felt like his whole body was being split in two from the inside out, like in a horror movie he watched before with his friend Jounouchi. He just wanted to scream. Scream bloody murder. Scream to the high heaves, but no he was there biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making any noise. But he just couldn't keep the tears that fell from his eyes. As they came down Atem slowly leaned over him and kissed them away. He then leaned and started to kiss him on the lips. When Atem's tongue ran across bottom lip did he all to willingly open his mouth and allow the cat mans tongue to have free roam of his mouth.

Ohh..gods he is so tight. How could anybody be this tight. He silently wondered to himself as he tried his hardest not to follow his instincts and slam into the boy over and over again, but no he had to wait this was the boys first time and he wanted both parties to feel pleasure, not just am. Atem looked down to see the boys face mirrored that of pure pain. he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He also had tears streaming down his face, so as carefully as he could ( so as not to hurt him any father ) he leaned down and kissed his tears away, before he then went to the sweat and addicting mouth of his to help the boy relax better. He then snaked one of his hands in between their bodies ( their still kissing by the way ) and started to stroke his now weeping member.

As soon as started stroking Yugi's member he broke the kiss and moaned in absolute pleasure. After a few more minutes he felt Yugi rolled his hips as away of telling him that he could move, but gods that felt good when he did that. Atem let out a mix between a moan and a purr as he started to move slowly in and out, so as not to hurt anymore then what he already has.

They both moaned at the feelings that each of them were getting. Yugi at being filled by Atem, and Atem at Yugi bring so tight, but they both have another reason for moaning and that was the fact that they are now considered lovers.

With Yugi begging him to go harder and faster he decided that he wanted to feel his body against his, so with as snap of the fingers the chains that once bound him were gone, and Yugi didn't waste a second. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, pulling their body's flush against each other. The new position also gave Atem better access and angle, which he took for granted, and started to angle his thrust trying to find that one spot that will give him the ultimate pleasure overload. A few seconds later yogi screamed out in absolute pleaser. Atem smirk to himself and started to ruthlessly pound into that one spot over, and over, and over again with no remorse what so ever.

Panting Yugi could feel his ending was close, so at least wanted to worn Atem. " i...ing..om..." he could barely speak, let alone say a coherent sentence.

" i...know...me..to. Let come together." Atem said as he reached down between there sweaty bodies and started to stoke Yugi's throbbing and leaking member in time with his thrusts, and because of that he didn't last much longer. A few seconds later he came with a scream of Atem's name. When Yugi cam his walls sighted around Atem causing him to com with a cry of Yugi's name.

( LEMONS END HERE. ITS SAFE TO READ NOW. )

For a few seconds they just sat their in the same position, just trying to catch some of their breath. As they started to come down from their high Atem pulled out of Yugi and they both fell on there backs onto the bed. Yugi went and laid his head down on Atem's sweaty chest with a content sigh. Atem looked down at him and started to play with his wet hair. After a few minutes of silence Atem looked down at Yugi and in a sad voice sad " I should be getting you home soon, you do have school tomorrow and am pretty sure your grandfather is pretty worried about you. "

Yugi looked up at him and smiled " What if I don't want to leave Wonderland again. " He stated it less than asked it.

Atem chuckled causing his chest to rumble a little " I personally don't have a problem with it, but you will have to tell the white queen and see if you can stay. " Atem then bent down and kissed Yugi on his nose, which earned him a giggle and a sweet smile, which soon turned into a yawn. " Well why don't we go and see her tomorrow. " Yugi just gave him a tiered smile as he drifted off to sleep, but before he could completely fall asleep he said 4 words that made Atem heart skip a beat " I..ove..u..tem.." then he was out cold.

Atem smiled and kissed the top of his head " I love you to Yugi. " After he said that he to entered the real of dreams, which ended up being about each other.

I hope you liked it. I know its late, but with school and everything I haven't had much time to be be able to do everything. I hope you like my first lemon, and wants again happy very unbithday Arashi Wolf Princes


End file.
